Random Ten
by Macahol84
Summary: My random ten songs into stories


A/N: I saw this on here yesterday and decided to try it out myself today.

Rules:

1. Pick a character pairing that you like.

2. Turn on your music and put it on shuffle (random)

3. Write down a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No cheating.

4. Do ten of these and then post what you've created.

Good Luck =)

* * *

**Castle Theme Song**

Castle walked down the hall of the precinct whistling a happy tune. Kate Beckett sat at her desk getting frustrated. "Will you quit whistling?!" She snapped.

**Fancy by Reba McEntire**

Kate Beckett stood in front of the mirror and studied her reflection. So much has changed over the years, yet she still herself in past years. She saw the little girl she used to be, the awkward teenager, and the devastated college student who just learned of her mother's death. And now she saw herself as she was today, strong and confident an image dressed in white.

Yes it was her wedding day. The day her dreams were finally coming true. The only sadness that hung on this day was that her mother couldn't be here with her. "She'd be proud of me," Kate determined as someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she called.

Martha opened the door and smiled. "Stunning," She said simply. "Just wanted to let you know there's five minutes 'til show time." Kate smiled back and nodded her head slight.

"Thanks," She hesitated, "Mom."

**Watching You by Rodney Adktins**

"Are you ready sweetie?" Kate asked walking to the door.

"Yeah mommy," a small girl with beautiful brown curls bounded towards the door.

"What were you doing up there?" Kate asked opening the door.

"I was locking bad guys," the girl replied. Kate chuckled to herself.

"Why?" She asked.

Her daughter simply looked at her and said, "Cause I want to be just like you. I want to grow up and be a detective too."

Kate shook her as she felt a warm glow flood through her. Kneeling down she pulled her daughter into a hug. "You can grow up to be whatever you want."

"I want to do everything you do mommy."

The Heart Won't Lie by Reba McEntire

Kate Beckett sat at her desk in the quiet precinct. It had been three weeks since Castle broke her mom's case. Three weeks since she found out he did. And three weeks since she kicked him out of her life. Glancing at the chair next to her desk, Kate Beckett couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. She missed Richard Castle. A janitor walking through went to move the empty chair to the waiting room.

"Don't," Kate jumped out of her reverie. "I-uh I want to keep it there," She mustered up. The truth was she wasn't ready to let go of Castle. "I have to go see him," Kate thought to herself.

**What is Love? By Haddaway**

Richard Castle sat in his apartment and looked around at the various best sellers he had adoring his shelves. None of them held the same pride they once had within his heart. There was a new love he had discovered. It was different from the love he felt for his mother and his daughter. It was even different than the love he had felt for his ex-wives. This love was deeper. It ran through his body like his blood pulsing to keep him alive. Yet lately he had been miserable. What was different?

"Kate," He determined in the silence of his apartment. "I need to see her again. Even if she told me we were through. I love her." He admitted relishing in his admission. Now he needed to share these newly discovered feelings with her. Rushing to the door, gathering his keys and his cell phone, Richard Castle made his way to the precinct.

**One Last Good Hand by Reba McEntire**

Kate Beckett sat at the poker table studying her hand. To her left sat her boss, Captain Montgomery, and to her right sat Martha Rodgers, Richard Castle's mother. Richard Castle. The thought of his name brought a smile to her face. Stealing a quick glance at him, Kate Beckett noticed he was watching her. Quickly darting her eyes back to her hand, Kate thought back to the moment they met each other.

"_Book signing of Storm Warning," _Kate thought. _"Wait no. That wasn't it."_

"_A new case with a copy cat killer," _Kate thought. "_Yes that was it. Killer copying his books all to get his hands on his father's fortune."_ Kate nodded her head. It was an easy case once they were after the right suspect. Kate Beckett was just delighted to be spending time with her favorite author.

"What are you thinking?" Castle asked snapping Kate Beckett out of her thoughts.

"I was thinking of one last good hand."

**All American Girl by Carrie Underwood**

"I do," Michael Beckett said with a wonderful grin spread across his face. He turned to Johanna. In the matter of a few minutes they would be husband and wife. Pride swelled up in his heart as he thought about the family they would have together.

A few months later Johanna told him she was pregnant. Michael couldn't be happier. They were going to a baby together. A little Beckett running around the house. Michael secretly hoped Johanna was pregnant with a boy. Someone who he could spend genuine father-son time with. It wasn't long after that, that it was time for Johanna to deliver. The doctors had taken the baby away to be cleaned up.

"Michael Robert Beckett Junior, it has a nice ring to it," Michael smiled. The nurse walked in with a little pink blanket and Michael felt his face drop. "A girl?" he questioned taking the baby from the nurse. The nurse simply nodded her head.

"Look honey, it's a girl," Michael said enthusiastically walking the baby over to her. "What should we name her?"

"How about Katherine? We could call her Kate," Johanna suggested taking the baby from him. Kate grew up and Michael couldn't help but become wrapped around her finger. She was everything to him.

**You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

'She's in there talking with _him_,' Castle thought grimly. 'What does she see in him?' Castle peered around the corner just in time to see Kate Beckett be kissed by Will Sorenson and she wasn't pulling away.

'I've got to break them up,' Castle thought right before he burst into the room. "Justice never sleeps huh?" He scoffed as they broke apart. A few weeks later things seemed to be getting better. Kate was standing up to Will for him and they seemed to be getting closer to each other.

Until he messed it up. "It's about your mother," Castle uttered. The moment those words slipped from his lips he knew he had lost her. It wasn't fair. 'She belongs with me,' Castle thought.

**Independence Day by Martina McBride**

"What have we got?" Kate Beckett asked walking up.

"Double homicide or single homicide with a suicide," Esposito explained. "It's hard to tell. The fire destroyed most of the evidence."

"Who's that?" Kate asked gesturing to a small girl sitting on the back of an ambulance.

"Daughter of the deceased couple," Ryan explained.

"Does she have any family?" Kate asked.

"Nah, none that we can locate," Esposito shrugged.

"Where's she going to go?" Castle asked.

"Family home, Castle," Kate said blandly. She knew it wouldn't do any good to get attached to the children in these kind of cases.

**Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback**

"Lanie this is so messed up," Kate sighed frustrated.

"And how is this messed up?" Lanie questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You love him right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. You love each other and you're both happier when you're together. There is nothing messed up about this," Lanie smiled.

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" Kate asked wringing her hands together. For some reason they felt clammy to her today.

"What if I told you he does?"

Kate froze. "You talked to him? When did he call?"

"He didn't call. I have never talked to him over the phone," Lanie stated firmly as the truth her eyes darting to her supply closet. Kate followed her gaze and walked to the supply door. Slowly opening it she was shocked to see Richard Castle standing in the middle of the closet holding a bouquet of roses.

**I'll Be by Reba McEntire**

Kate Beckett sat on her bed crying. Today had been the worst day in her life and everyday to come would continue to be horrible. Johanna Beckett walked into her daughter's bedroom. "Honey what happened?" she asked gently rubbing Kate's back.

"He broke up with me! After everything we went through together, he dumped me," Kate sobbed. Johanna pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Sh, it's going to be ok Katie," Johanna cooed. "I'm here for you sweetie. I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on. Be your shelter. When you when need someone to see you through. I'll be there to carry you. I'll be there. I'll be the rock that will be strong for you. The one that will hold on to you when you feel that rain falling down and when there's no body else around. I'll always be here."

"Thanks mom," Kate smiled feeling a little better as she wiped her tears away.

"Just remember when you need someone to run to, you can run to me," Johanna said kissing her daughter's forehead.


End file.
